


浮游

by jianjiaoyingguangji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianjiaoyingguangji/pseuds/jianjiaoyingguangji
Summary: 浮游是不定，是漂泊，是无法降落。是自由，是不自由，是漫无目的的奔波。
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	浮游

金道英手里捏着两张水族馆的门票，看着在远处等他的男孩。  
他想起前两天在茶水间听见新来的实习生在议论廷祐前辈的新发型，说他最近理了个乖顺的蘑菇头，看起来跟个大学生似的，有点笨笨的却还挺可爱。  
而被叫做廷祐前辈的男孩此时正低着头用脚尖在地上蹭着什么，从远处看起来像一颗反射着太阳光芒的橡果。

-

“嗯……橡果。”  
金道英觉得有些好笑。  
他前一天加班到凌晨两点，于是今天12点才出勤。他在楼下的车站看到有个男孩蹲在那里不知道干什么，明明穿着西装皮鞋背着双肩包，一副上班族打扮，却在这种非通勤时段在这里虚度光阴。依金道英平时的做派，见到这样的奇怪孩子他是要躲开的，可是那天也不知道为什么就上去搭了话。也许是等车的时间太过无聊，又或许是蹲在那的孩子长得有些过于好看。  
“你在干什么?”  
“我在帮它们脱身。”  
男孩头也不抬地回答他，像是蹲麻了，他微微起身伸展了一下腿脚，复又蹲了回去。金道英看他手里拿着一个不知从哪里捡来的小树枝，在铁质下水道盖的缝隙里捅来捅去。  
“它们是？”  
“嗯……也许是，橡果？”  
金道英走近了两步，这才看清，下水道盖子缝隙里卡着一些像是橡果一样的果实。男孩正拿着树枝试图将卡进去的果实翘出来。他一时失笑，问：“不累吗？”  
男孩这才抬起头看了他一眼，又迅速低了回去，也不回答他。  
金道英自觉无趣，这时若是一句话都不讲又有些尴尬，他便只好岔开话题：“你也在等车吗？”  
“我等了十几分钟了，还没来呢。”他手里还继续着拯救橡果的工作，“我来的时候刚好错过前一班车。”  
金道英掏出手机看了看，下一班车还有2分钟就要来，估计男孩来不及把所有的橡果都弄出来了。“要我帮你吗？车快来了。”  
谁知男孩猛地站起来，并顺手扔掉了手中的树枝，“没事，这也是它们的命运。”  
金道英莫名，但也无可置喙。  
一阵无言。  
“我今天要去新的公司面试。”男孩忽然开口，“在想路上要多做些好事。”  
“是这样啊，那祝你成功。”  
“谢谢。”  
男孩对他露出了一个腼腆的微笑。

直到男孩跟他一起走进公司大楼的时候，金道英才后知后觉他口中要面试的新公司就是他们公司。他又想起上午补觉时隐约听到李泰容出门前说今天有新来面试的人，只不过当时他正睡的昏天黑地，李泰容的话就被他轻轻揭过了。  
“我们人事看起来有点凶，不过不是坏人”他进电梯前跟男孩说到，“祝你好运。”  
电梯门轻轻合上。

那天晚上难得没加班到深夜的金道英比李泰容先到家，他发了条消息问对方要不要等他回家吃饭，等了十分钟没有回复，他便习以为常地下了面吃。  
他和李泰容已经快两周没有一起吃过一顿饭了。连匆忙的午饭都没有。两个人在一家公司上班，租一间房子，睡一张床，而这半个月他却未曾捕捉到李泰容的一点温度。他带着人赶项目，几乎昼夜不停；李泰容现在负责的人事工作本让他有资格正点上下班，可不巧的是，他最近忙着社内调岗的事，工作交接忙的不可开交，虽不至于像金道英那样经常加班到深夜，但也很难有空闲回家开火自炊。  
“我们是隔着大洋在谈时差异地恋吗？”  
金道英不止一次听李泰容这么跟他抱怨过。但是工作还是得做，他是项目组长，下面带着几个新人小孩，上面顶着部门的业绩压力，他能往哪跑呢。两个工作狂没事谈什么恋爱啊。话说回来，工作狂会有没事的时候吗？  
总觉得哪里有点不对了。  
直到11点，李泰容还没有回家。金道英关了灯放下手机揉了揉有点酸涩的眼睛，把双手放在肚子上合上了眼。  
竟然无眠。  
在黑暗中金道英能听见自己的呼吸，清浅而平稳。他听见楼下的狗叫，听见马路上汽车飞驰而过的声响，然后他听见了钥匙开门的声音。一点点光从门缝透了进来。紧接着李泰容轻轻喊了一声“道英呀”。  
“我睡着了。”他在心里回了一句。  
大抵是发现了金道英已经睡了，客厅里的声音一下子变得小心翼翼起来。锁门的声音，电热水壶开关跳动的声音，冲兑快速食品的声音，垃圾袋被系上的声音，浴室放水的声音，排风扇运转的声音。  
金道英睁着眼睛感受这一切生活杂音，他的睡意不知被谁藏在了哪个角落。直到卧室门被打开，身边的床垫被压得轻轻凹陷下去，李泰容的洗发水味道钻进他的鼻子，湿气扑了满面，他只好开口到：“把头发吹了。”  
李泰容像是被吓坏了的猫，一下子从床上弹了起来。  
“你没睡啊，那干嘛不理我。”  
“我好累。”  
“那早点睡。”  
“睡不着。”  
李泰容不再说话，吹风机的声音已经足够填满这个8坪的小居室。

“今天来面试的小孩，你觉得怎么样？”  
李泰容把吹风机的线缠好，躺回床上。他捏了捏金道英的耳朵，“我还以为早上跟你说话的时候你睡着了呢。”  
“别闹了我好累。”  
“小孩简历挺好看的，面试感觉也还可以吧。就是有点没自信的样子。”  
金道英闭着眼睛不说话，李泰容也不生气，就当他睡着了，“他明明各方面条件也不差，不知道为什么上一份工作干了两年多就辞职了。”李泰容见他没反应，“话说，你怎么忽然关心起这个来了？”  
“没什么，睡吧。”

-

“哥好慢啊。”  
“抱歉抱歉，排队排了一会嘛。”  
“那你把这个企鹅给我吧。”  
金道英看了眼手中的票面，一张是企鹅一张是虎鲸。他还没反应过来男孩就从他手中抽走了那张企鹅的门票，“不管哥同不同意，它是我的啦。”  
金道英不置可否。  
两人一前一后走进检票口，男孩把随身带的小包存在了寄物柜里，认真地把挂着水獭挂件的钥匙圈套在手上。  
“廷祐喜欢水族馆么？”  
“喜欢哦。以前遇到不开心的事，来水族馆坐一会就会平静下来。哥呢？”  
“我？如果是跟喜欢的人一起，那我应该也是喜欢的吧。”  
男孩撇了撇嘴，小声道：“喜欢的人。”

他们穿过水下回廊，仿佛置身海底一般。鳐鱼拖着长长的尾巴从他们头顶游过，像一把巨伞罩在男孩身上，让他的表情也有些变幻莫测起来。金道英忽然觉得有点凉。  
男孩抬起头看着在水中飞行的鱼群，“你说他们要去哪里呢？”

-

“那小子去你们部门了。下周一正式入职。”  
金道英投给他一个疑惑的眼神，像是不知道李泰容在说什么一样。  
“金廷祐，就是前一阵子来面试的那个。”李泰容也不管他的反应自顾自地说了下去，“我今天听他们闲聊，讲那小子之前被职权骚扰，后来迫不得已辞职了。”他喝了一口汤，好像是被烫到，迅速放下碗吸了两口气，“挺可怜的小孩，你多照顾照顾他。”  
“干嘛又塞这种麻烦给我。”  
“又不是我一个人决定的事。”  
金道英放下饭碗，“你下次能不能收收你的烂好心，要照顾你怎么不自己照顾。”他捏了捏鼻梁，全身透露出倦意，“李泰容，我真的希望你有时候可以多考虑考虑自己，也多考虑考虑我。”  
“金道英，我跟你讲了人事关系不是我一个人能决定的事。”他也停下来，“你要是只是想吵架我觉得现在不是个好时候。”他站起来把剩下的半碗汤倒进厨房的水槽：“毕竟大家都已经很累了。”

带新人不是个轻松的工作。虽然确实现在人手不够，但来个新人要教这教那更废心力。更何况这是位被职权骚扰过的小孩，心理问题多少肯定短时间内消不掉。金道英不做恶人，但也不代表他能做个好人。他知道李泰容把新来的小孩塞过来肯定是想让他帮小孩调整一下，但他一个勉强独善其身的人又怎么好匀出多一份心去照顾别人。人事定好的事情他肯定没法改变，想向李泰容抱怨的可能根本就不是这件事。他心里清楚，李泰容也不傻。金道英有时候希望两个人干脆彻底大吵一架——打一架也行——只要能让埋在心里的死结坏掉，他不介意用极端一点的方式。但是李泰容不会。他更克制，也更冷静。被公司里的人称为火一样强烈的男人，做起事来却冷静到让人怀疑他是不是AI仿生人。  
再旺的火也会被大雪扑熄，而金道英现在确实感受到了冷意。

被塞过来的小孩比他想象中能干，金廷祐确实是个聪明孩子。金道英有点后悔之前跟李泰容因为这种事闹别扭，同时也开始疑惑为什么这样的乖小孩会被职权骚扰。他想问，又不敢问。  
“他看上去真的很正常。”  
“人不会把所有都写在脸上的。”  
金道英得到了如此一般不痛不痒的回答。他不再去深究金廷祐的过往，只要能做一个把工作好好完成的乖孩子就好。至于其他事情，就并不是金道英的职责范围所在了。直到后来，男孩在某个加班的夜晚，走到他的办公桌前。  
“能和哥聊聊吗？”  
金道英也不知道自己是如何被认定成可以接受人生相谈的亲切职场上司的。有些事一旦被撕开一个小口子，里面装的东西就会全部慢慢流出来。金廷祐刚开始小声地，慢慢地说，然后越说越快，仿佛迅速上涨的海潮。金道英像是被钉在座位上一样，被迫听了金廷祐的告解。他开始心疼，开始想要安慰，但他没有立场。他知道年轻孩子的不安，也为自己的无法作为感到无力。金道英只能尽可能真诚地告诉他，廷祐啊，都过去了。你已经做的很好了，现在可以不用那么辛苦的。  
等他回过神来，男孩的眼泪掉到了他的桌子上，打湿了文件的小小一角。

-

和李泰容分手大概也不能算偶然。  
事实上挺久以前他们就很少亲近了。李泰容曾把这种现象归纳为热情冷却后的疲惫期，“是情侣都会有的。”只不过后半句“有些能挺过去有些就分了”他没说出来。他们都是认真的人，金道英自觉对李泰容有责任，但你若真问他是什么责任，他又支支吾吾答不上来。明明想告诉对方“可以自由地做自己”，结果却是把自己捆束了起来，变成了更加沉重的负担。  
“金道英，你真的不懂。”  
那不是一次愉快的对话。彼时他们刚在床上度过了互相折磨的两个小时，李泰容恶狠狠地在他肩膀咬了一口。他痛得想要打人，但看到李泰容红着的眼睛又心虚到作罢。什么时候开始，和这个人在一起只剩下疲惫的感觉了呢？他们不该这样，两个人都应该更快乐地生活。  
“泰容啊，对不起。”他下意识地说完这话就开始后悔。李泰容的呼吸带着潮湿的鼻音，好像这时候无坚不摧的生化人才会表露出一点脆弱。金道英的心脏剧烈收缩了起来——他看着李泰容紧握的拳头和有些泛青的指甲盖，四肢百骸的血液都被抽走一样冰凉。  
那天晚上金道英难得做了个认知清醒的梦：他在陌生的高速公路上开着车，他隐约感觉自己正在偏离选定的路线，而偏偏所有的导航都失去作用。他看向本应是李泰容坐着的副驾驶想寻求帮助——而那里现在空无一人。

-

“去哪了呢？”  
“哥还没找到吗？”  
金道英弯着腰把脸又向水箱凑近了一些，还是没看到简介上写的小螃蟹在哪里。金廷祐的脸也凑了过来，他用手轻轻地拿了点玻璃水箱的一角：“在那个小树枝和石头的缝隙里。”  
“哦我看到了！”他有些激动地回复男孩，转过脸却被过近的距离吓到噤声。金道英有些尴尬，默默地往后退开，金廷祐没有看他，而是直起身子拉开了距离。冷空气忽得涌进他们两个之间，金道英却觉得耳根有些发烫了起来。  
我们去看别的吧。  
好。

-

“哥最近是不是跟廷祐哥好上了？”  
“东赫呀，嘴不想要了吗。”  
“公司一起加班，私下一同外出，不承认但是没有否认。”李东赫把会议资料在桌子上码齐收进文件夹，“金道英，fighting！”  
金道英从转椅上站起来给了他屁股一脚，“你别瞎说。”  
李东赫揉了揉屁股，“哦~”了一声，“我懂了，还是暧昧期是吧。”  
“你要是很闲我不介意把廷祐的活分你一点。”无视掉李东赫的抗议金道英啪地关掉了会议室的灯，“还有，给我喊哥。”

李东赫的话在他脑子里转了一天。他自觉这样下去不妙，但每次试图推掉廷祐的邀约时男孩脸上流露出的失落又都让他难以开口拒绝。于是他一次一次勉为其难地答应男孩的邀约：有时是吃一顿饭，有时是看一场电影，又或者去买给家里人的礼物，金廷祐是有分寸的孩子，从不提过分的要求。金廷祐是狡猾的孩子，他知道如何使金道英没办法拒绝。

这天金道英又梦见了和李泰容在一起的日子。他觉得抱歉，对泰容也对廷祐；觉得难过，是为了自己。那个在迷路的梦还有后续：他一个人开了很久很久，觉得很累。看到路边站着不知所措试图搭车的小孩，想着帮忙载他一程，自己也算有个伴。但当男孩百般感谢坐上了副驾驶，他的车却开不动了。他想起李泰容总会帮他处理这些事情，而没了他自己什么都做不好。他变成了那个搭车的无措小孩，站在高速路旁等一辆能带他离开的车。  
他在无边的沉夜里醒来。床头柜上只有他的手机和眼镜——李泰容搬走时带走了他们的合影。  
金道英有些失魂落魄地坐在床上，直到冰凉的液体滴到了他的手背，他才发现自己哭了。他拿手抹了抹眼睛，又发了一会呆。窗外淅淅沥沥下起了雨，又有愈演愈烈的态势。他裹着被子在床上蜷成一团，像是缩回脆弱外壳的蜗牛，在走过的地方留下潮湿的痕迹。  
手机屏幕忽然亮了起来，他下意识划开了屏幕。  
“外面下了好大的雨。”  
“我开着窗子睡觉被雨淋到了，哥要是记得关好窗户就好了。”  
“虽然这么说，不过哥还在睡吧。”

不知道是什么驱使金道英按下了通话键，等待音响了两声电话被接了起来。  
“廷祐啊……”

挂掉电话金道英下了床走到了窗子前。雨已经很大了，外面的世界被模糊成一团。他忽然觉得一阵窒息，像是室内的氧气都被雨水给威压成小团，他不受控制般地打开了落地窗，雨粒就这样砸在了他的头上脸上衣服上。  
地板被打湿，睡衣湿哒哒地贴在身上。  
金廷祐赶来的时候看到的便是这样的场景。  
男孩在门口轻轻喊了一声道英哥，金道英朝他点了点头让他进屋后便去厨房按了电水壶开关。金廷祐乖顺得像是小狗，什么也没说，只是默默地关了窗户，取了毛巾和厨房纸——毛巾轻轻盖在金道英的肩上，他则跪在地上擦洇开的水渍。  
他没问为什么要在雨天打开窗户，金道英也没有解释，两个人在极其安静的氛围里处理好了一切，电热水壶开关跳动的声音是这个屋子里唯一的响动。  
金道英去桌子上取了水壶倒开水在杯子里，金廷祐带着湿气的拥抱从身后包裹住他。  
面前是热烫的水汽，身后是金廷祐有些潮凉的呼吸。金道英此时像是被关进铁处女里的木乃伊，动弹不得又充满恐惧。柔软的钉子刺进他的皮肤他的血管他的心脏，他像是被凌迟又在同时被疗伤。在被金廷祐抱住的瞬间他的手颤抖了一下，开水立刻沿着他的皮肤滚出了一条红色的印记，像是被熔岩灼伤的大地。他反射性地把杯子放了下去，下一秒便被带着湿气的手抓住。  
金廷祐看着他的手倏然红了眼圈，眼泪掉在伤口上金道英竟然不觉得很痛。他任由着金廷祐打开冷水帮他冲洗，在这种时候居然脑海中联想到的是洗东西的小浣熊。疼痛感还是到来，在金廷祐关上水龙头的那一刻。万物皆有终时，他不确定切断和李泰容之间的联系与这相比会不会更痛一点，但他现在好像并不是那么惧怕结束了。  
他想起前不久两个人第一次去看电影，是廷祐期待了挺久的纯爱电影。说实话他对这类电影并不是很感兴趣，他觉得这类片子适合情感泛滥的人看。他的眼泪很少，也许是他一直被要求坚强。他也不愿过多的流露自己的情感，似乎一旦这样做了就是在暴露自己的脆弱。金道英应当是铜墙铁壁，是事无巨细的掌事者。他虚长金廷祐的两岁是颇为浓厚的两年，他自觉应该引导年轻孩子少走弯路，而不是带着他一起转入无尽的迷宫。两人在空荡的电影院最后一排落座，他叼着吸管把深棕色的气泡饮料吸进嘴里，掺水严重的淡味可乐倒是很配这样清淡的片子。影厅黑下来的那一瞬间他偷偷侧过头去看身边的廷祐，发现他只是认真地盯着屏幕上的观影提醒。金道英便从此刻开始兴味索然，但他不会将这些告诉身边的男孩。他知道，从电影开头就开始猜测结局，这样做很没意思。猜中了会让整场电影变得索然无味，而猜错了又会多少有些被耍弄了的懊恼。但是他控制不住自己去想，他的神经质强迫他走在时间的前面，好以此避开尴尬维护体面。在做这一切想象的时候好像大脑是属于另一个人而非他自己，就像现在，他因为金廷祐的一些话感觉呼吸困难，而大脑却又指挥他继续屏住呼吸。  
“之前有想过问哥一些问题，但是怕你为难。后来我发现有些话不讲出来真的会变成野草，把心里剩下的那点地全都占了，整块地就荒了。哥那么聪明，我这么笨。那个问题你也一定知道。哥要是不愿意也没关系的。”  
金道英自己都没注意，他原本笑着的表情有些僵硬，周遭的空气似乎也变得凝固起来。他看着金廷祐原本有些前倾的体态往后退了一些，这一瞬间他忽然觉得有些冷。  
被控制的大脑又违抗本人意愿自作主张指挥起了身体，他伸手拉住了后辈的袖口——也许他本来想抓住他的手。  
“我没说不愿意。”不知道是在安抚对方还是在说服自己，金道英又轻轻重复了一遍，“没有不愿意。”他伸出双手揽住了男孩，下巴嵌进对方的颈窝。  
“廷祐啊，多陪陪我吧。”

他让男孩在他家留宿了。或者说本就是他把金廷祐大半夜叫过来的。他不想去回想自己在电话里说了什么，这不应该，他本不能。  
男孩有点怯生生地问了他借了吹风机，吹干了头发才轻轻躺到他身边，扯了被子的一个角盖在肚子上。  
金道英在被子里拉住他的手，看着男孩熠熠的目光。  
“你好像是太阳的孩子。”  
金廷祐却摇了摇头，说，我是因为有太阳才存在的影子。  
夜灯打在他身上，融成一团朦胧的暖光。金道英用手指梳了梳金廷祐后脑的头发，又小心地拨开他的刘海给了他一个晚安吻，“睡吧。”男孩的眼睛里盛着夜里的凉潮，金道英站在岸上不自觉脚踝的皮肤已经被打湿。  
金廷祐听话地闭上了眼睛，手轻轻环上金道英的腰。  
意识彻底沉入水下之前，他听见金道英小声讲了一句。  
“谢谢。”

-

“哥好像水母。”  
金廷祐看着被锁在透明水箱里浮动的软体动物，像是说给金道英听，又像是在自言自语。金道英向他投去疑问的目光，金廷祐没去看他，却接着解释道；“水母是海里的月亮。有很美很长的触角，在海水里总像是轻轻地招手一样，但是人们不敢真的去碰你。”  
金道英听了这话把视线从他身上移开，他们一起盯着水箱里的水母，金廷祐继续说到：水母美丽又纤细，怕碰了哥就化掉了。  
“不会的。”  
他伸手握住了金廷祐的，比他的手凉一点点。  
“你看，这样就可以了，我可以握住你的手，你不会受伤，我也不会消失。”  
金廷祐的视线从水母箱追着一条银色的小鱼游开，不动声色地把手指插进金道英的指缝里。  
“我要是水草就好了，像这样缠着哥，哥也不能对我发脾气。”  
金道英失笑，“我不会对廷祐发脾气的。廷祐也没有做错什么。况且我们都不是会随意生气的人。”  
“哥只是不把生气说出来吧。哥也想要自由，也会有在夜里想要大喊的日子吧。但是哥从来没有过。  
”金廷祐依旧盯着水母，但每一个字都像是对他赤裸的审视。此刻他用平淡语调诉诸的话语像是插入胸腔的尖刀，轻而易举便将藏在肋骨下的金道英的真心彻底解剖。“为什么要压抑自己呢？虽然哥默默忍受的样子很可爱，对我生气的时候也不会讲出口，但是这样下去哥会不会太辛苦了。”  
廷祐，别说了。他叫了他的名字，别说了。  
他对上了男孩质询的目光，那让他有些难堪和无措。金道英知道自己无法逃开，便只能不再看他。他将视线移回水箱。之前还在他眼前的水母已经升到很高的地方。水箱顶部的黄色灯光直直透射过透明的腔体，就像是人造的太阳。  
“很多事情只要习惯了就好。虽然也许我没有很开心，但是也算不上是不开心。你可能会说我做人太没有原则只懂忍让和退避，”他的声音混在水箱的气泡里，“但是廷祐呀，你这么聪明一定也知道，退避是最快速解决问题的方法。忍让其实就是把自己蜷缩起来保护好最柔软的内脏。”  
不舍弃一些东西你是换不回另一些的。不是吗。  
说完这些他便又恢复了沉默，也不再抬头去看那带着长长触角的美丽生物。察觉到此的金廷祐拉着他的手带他离开，两人在巨大的水槽前挨着坐下。

水族馆大水箱投射下来的蓝色波光一圈一圈在他脸上肩上荡开，像是宇宙的奇妙暗文。巨大的鱼类从他们眼前缓缓游过，金道英侧过脸看他眼中的倒影——是深不见底的蓝色。  
他闭上眼睛把头靠在了男孩的肩膀，好像就那么安静地睡过去，一时间谁都无言。  
“大海很好，但是水槽也没有很差。我这么渺小，在哪里不是活着。即便是在监牢，想要的话也是可以去爱的。”  
水族馆回响着带着气泡音的舒缓旋律，金道英的呼吸也随之变得缓慢悠长。金廷祐睁着眼睛看巨大的鱼群在海水里打转。  
想哭就哭吧，哥，水母也是可以流泪的。海水那么咸，偷偷掉两滴眼泪也不会被人发现。金廷祐看着小鱼的视线被眼前游过的平头鲨切断，他默默收了线垂下头，盯着两人交缠的手指，“我会好好看着哥的。”  
他感受到肩头的轻微震颤，有温热的液体沾湿他的领口。  
他收紧了握着金道英的手。  
用眼泪浇灌我吧，哥。我会为了你成长的。

你知道海水表层漂浮的浮游生物，他们在自己的世界相对静止，却可以随着洋流漂过整个地球。他们被光的栅栏锁住，却又在移动的牢笼里享受自由。浮游是不定，是漂泊，是无法降落。是自由，是不自由，是漫无目的的奔波。

如果可以——金廷祐看着他的眼睛说——下辈子想和哥一起做浮游生物。  
如果可以，下辈子也想和哥在一起，过快乐的日子，过伤心的日子。  
就漂在某个水域，自由地浮游吧。

Fin


End file.
